


Five Times

by Cherrys_Criminal_Mind



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I kinda need some requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind
Summary: In which Clarke and Bellamy keep accidentally kissing.





	Five Times

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you're enjoying my work. And also, leave ideas/requests in the comments or on my the 100 tumblr (livingforbellarke)

The first time Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake kissed it was a complete accident. Well, none of the times were really accidents if one was to think about it. It's not like they fell onto each other's faces. But Clarke didn't know who Bellamy was and Bellamy didn’t know who Clarke was so it was as accidental as it could be. 

"Twenty bucks if you kiss the next guy that walks through the door." 

Clarke and her friends had surpassed truth or dare because no one ever picked truth anymore. Instead they moved onto to paying each other money for doing ridiculous dares. Clarke wasn't sure which was the most juvenile game to be playing but so far, she was sixty dollars up so she was quite sure she was winning. 

"Wait," Harper, ever the level headed thinker. "The next guy that doesn't have a girl on his arm. We don't want Clarke to end up in another fight." 

Jasper rolled his eyes, he'd been rather looking forward to that but Octavia nudged him and he conceded. "Fine, the next male without a girl attached to him." 

They all watched the door expectantly and then suddenly Clarke was on her feet, striding purposely over to a tall man with dark curls, pressing her lips to his with zero explanation. To her suprise, he kissed her back, taking the suprise attack in his stride and enjoying it until they pulled apart. 

"Well if that's how we get greeted at this bar then we can come here more often." A floppy haired guy with a mischievous smirk had stopped next to them and Clarke heard a gaggle of laughs, realising her friends had followed her. Octavia was laughing the most and Clarke was soon to realise why. 

"Clarke, do you remember how I mentioned my brother had transferred and might join us tonight?" 

"Yeah..." Clarke was unable to see where this was going but the others in the group could. 

"Guys, this is my older brother Bellamy and his roommate John Murphy." 

"Oh fuck." 

... 

The second time Clarke and Bellamy kissed it was for a very good cause. Charged with raising money for surgery that one of their mutuals friends needed, Octavia and Clarke had set up a kissing booth on campus. They had thrown the idea around for a few weeks, arguing that it could be seen as sexist but deciding that it was their mouths and if people were willing to pay money to kiss them (and they were two of the hottest girls in their year) then they would let them. And so far they'd made nearly a thousand dollars between them. 

"I still can't believe you two are doing this." Bellamy and Murphy had stopped by their stall on their way from class to their jobs at the local bar. Since Bellamy had transferred colleges, he and Murphy had fast become part of their friendship group, much to Octavia's initial reluctance to having her older brother around all the time. They'd come to an agreement though, he didn't challenge her and Clarke's extremely realistic fake Id's and she didn't she resist his and Murphy's place in the group. 

"Well we have and we're twenty bucks shy of a grand so pony up guys , we can call it day once we hit that figure." Clarke grinned at the two boys, holding her palm out expectantly. 

"We're not just going to give you money you know, even if it is for a good cause," Murphy replied, ignoring that Bellamy already had pulled his wallet out. 

"Well duh. You get a kiss just like everyone else. Now get your wallet out Murphy, I know you guys made a killing in l tips last night." 

"Fine," Murphy huffed but reached for his wallet and handed ten dollars over to Clarke who pointed him in O's direction. 

"What, you too good to kiss me princess?" Murphy commented, using the nickname he had Bellamy had given her after learning of her privileged upbringing. 

"Normally I'd say yes but considering some of the people I've kissed today, I don't think that argument would hold up well. But...." 

"I'm not kissing my brother is what she's trying to say." Octavia interjected and signalled for Murphy to go to her which he did, complaining afterwards that all he got was a peck on the lips and that did not constitute as a kiss. 

"Now that's a kiss." He motioned to Clarke and Bellamy who had locked lips after Clarke had relieved him of his money. "I want a refund." 

"Shut up Murphy. Perhaps if you hadn't made it so obvious you'd have preferred to make out with Clarke rather than me then you'd have got more." 

"Well I think it's quite clear that she wanted to lock lips with Bellamy again anyway." 

The two broke apart, oblivious to the conversation their friends were having around them. 

"Bell, we're gonna be late." Murphy tugged his friend on his way before Clarke and Bellamy could even exchange a goodbye. 

"You know, that's the second time you and my brother have kissed. Anything you wanna tell me?" Octavia began dismantling the stall, tucking their cash box away in her bag. 

"Nope. That's also the second time you've kissed Murphy soooo," Clarke referenced a drunken dare from a few months back. 

Octavia let it drop. For now at least. 

... 

The third time was at Christmas and it was obvious that it would be as soon the gang spotted the sprigs of mistletoe that were dotted around The Ark and The Ice, where they'd gone to party. 

"Look at the way they keep glancing at each other," Harper nudged Raven who looked over in their direction. 

"Wait, wait. Clarke's spotted the mistletoe and she's moving in." 

Clarke hadn't actually seen the mistletoe, she'd been looking at the fairy lights that had been hung around the bar and then spotted that Bellamy had arrived and gone to greet him. But every other one of their friends, including Octavia had picked up on the fact that there was definitely more than friendship between them and were all holding a pool on how long it took for them to realise it themselves. 

Once it had been pointed out by Monty who had arrived with Bellamy, that the two were situated under the kissing berries, then of course they just had to abide by tradition of locking lips once more, completely ignorant to the group text that was then sent around to a chat they weren't a part of. 

... 

The fourth time was only a few weeks later. New years eve at The Ark and The Ice and Clarke was lamenting that she didn't have anyone to kiss at midnight. 

"Oh just make out with Blake again, it's not like you haven't done it before," Murphy said what everyone else was thinking, his arm wrapped around Raven in what was a very new and interesting development. 

"Hey we don't make out. We've kissed a few times but it's not making out. There's a difference," Clarke argued, unsure why exactly she was on the defensive. Deep down she knew though, she enjoyed kissing Bellamy Blake, perhaps a lot more than she should do considering he was her friends older brother. And he enjoyed kissing her as well, which was why as soon as Murphy had said his name, he'd felt a little burst of happiness. 

"Well for friends, you two 'kiss' an awful lot," Murphy took a swig of beer as everyone else, including Bellamy and Clarke laughed, his words hitting deep inside of them both. 

Still, despite the shared smirks amongst their friends, they both sought each other out as the countdown to midnight began, pressing their lips together once the clock struck 12. 

... 

Around half an hour into the new year Clarke was stood outside, watching the fireworks that Jasper and Monty were still setting off. Feeling a presence beside her, she turned, seeing the boy she'd kissed four times standing next to her. 

"You know, Murphy was right. We do kiss an awful lot for friends." He handed her a fresh beer and she took it from him. 

"Some might argue that it's quite healthy for friends to kiss each other. It's just showing affection." 

"Ahhh okay, I must have missed the times you've kissed Jasper and Monty. And I'm obviously doing something wrong as well. Let me just find Harper and Raven, apparently I've got some affection to be showing them." 

Clarke laughed but put his hand on his arm when he made a move to leave, not that he was ever intending on actually leaving. 

"Alright maybe Murphy was right. Maybe we do kiss an awful lot for friends." 

"Well, I have a suggestion." A few beers had emboldened Bellamy, although usually he wouldn't even need emboldening, it was just with her, for some reason he was scared of being shot down. 

"I'm listening." 

"Perhaps they wouldn't comment on how often we kiss for friends if we weren't actually just friends." 

The drinks Clarke had drunk had also worked their magic, making her feel able to test the waters on taking her friendship with Bellamy further. Something she'd been wanting to do for ages but she just didn't want to mess things up. 

"So what you're saying here is, is that if we were maybe dating, then it would be more acceptable for us to kiss and then they wouldn't be able to comment on it because we'd have a reason to be kissing." 

"Now that Princess, is exactly what I'm saying." 

"Well, I can't really argue with that logic." Her heart was pounding a little as she looked up at him, both their mouths twitching into grins. 

"Neither can I." 

The fifth time they kissed was seconds later, and this time it wasn't just as friends. And once more, they were also oblivious to the group text that went around, announcing Murphy as the winner of the pool.


End file.
